Solving a Riddle
by Gin MacGreggor
Summary: What if instead of Ginny Weasley, another found Tom Riddle's book?
1. Prologue

Title: Solving a Riddle Author: Gin MacGreggor Feedback: I take constructive criticism surprisingly well. Disclaimer: I don't own much here, except Jess. If I did, I'd be a heck of a lot richer and living on something other than Earl Grey and Ramen noodles. All rights go to the proper people. You know who you * points to author and publishers * are. Summary: What if instead of Harry Potter, another found Tom Riddle's book? A/N : This is the first one to be published here. Go me! Many thanks to moonletters (wickedkiwi) for helping a useless newbie like myself. Anyhoo, R/R.  
  
************  
  
Prologue  
  
A loud splash echoed through the lavatory as a small girl ran out the door. Myrtle peeked out of the U-bend, curious of what just plopped in her toilet. "Not a good place for a book," she sighed, flinging it from the bowl onto the floor below. She sank back into the bend as the door opened again. "Insensitive prats..." she hissed. She was in no mood for visitors today.  
  
************ 


	2. On the Way To the Toliet

Disclaimer: I don't own much here, except Jess. If I did, I'd be a heck of a lot richer and living on something other than Earl Grey and Ramen noodles. All rights go to the proper people. You know who you * points to author and publishers * are Summary: What if instead of Harry Potter, another found Tom Riddle's book? A/N : This is the first one to be published here. Go me! Many thanks to moonletters (wickedkiwi) for helping a useless newbie like myself. Anyhoo, R/R.  
  
' ' is thoughts " " is speech  
  
************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Toilet"  
  
A fifth year Slytherin girl ran in, nervously checking to make sure Moaning Myrtle was nowhere in sight. The hex was horrible-her nose was swelled to twice its normal size and it started growing odd purple hairs. Couldn't let anybody see it. 'That annoying twit Hermione Granger did it, and all over a bit of teasing! Just because she beat Miss Know-It-All- Bloody-Granger on the latest Potions exam didn't mean she deserved a huge honking snout. She had some bragging rights, as this was not an easy feat.' She started to rack her brains for the counter hex, but that was soon interrupted by gracefully tripping over a little black book. Interesting. The girl picked it up, shoved it in her book bag, and hurried out the door. If she didn't beat feet, she'd be late for Charms. At least her nose was fixed. But...what an odd thing to find in a girl's toilet.  
  
By the time she reached Professor Flitwick's classroom, roll was being taken. Good, not too late. Times like this made her thankful she had a weird last name.  
  
"Jason Ritt?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Jessica Sabrehilde?"  
  
"HERE!"  
  
She slid into her seat just in time. Today's lesson was on Forgetful Charms and how to get rid of them. At the end of class, Jessica ambled out with the rest of the class, feeling a little tipsy and confused. That airhead she was partnered with must not have heard the reversal spell properly. Now, along with Potions, Runes, and History, she had a Charms essay. Wonderful. Not that the work was hard, but it was so...time- consuming. Work came easy to Jessica. It always had. She weaved in and out of the little first years (terrified looks on their faces, must've just came from DADA) to the library. This was going to take a long time...She wished it were dinner already.  
  
Lucky for her, the library was almost empty. The two Hufflepuff boys Madam Pince was scolding would soon be gone, so then she'd have the place all to herself. She immediately sat down to work, fishing out her Potions textbook....  
  
Thunk.  
  
She'd forgot about that. She looked at the cover and realized it was a diary. 'T.M. Riddle's diary, to be exact, but who was that?' And what was more--this book was about fifty years old! This was getting much more interesting than the properties of Moonstone...Jessica flipped it open. No Weird Weird She dipped her quill and began to write. It just seemed like the thing to do.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The ink bled into the page...but it didn't come out on the other side! Now where could it have....  
  
"Hello."  
  
It reappeared in a different handwriting. Maybe this was just a trick book that repeated everything you wrote? Stupid Weasly twins.  
  
"My name is Jessica Sabrahilde. I'm in Slytherin, 5th year."  
  
'There. That should show it.'  
  
"Hello, Jessica. My name is Tom Riddle. I'm a Slytherin 6th year."  
  
"Where are you?" She scribbled eagerly.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Me too. Doing homework in the library."  
  
"That's where I am now, as well."  
  
Jessica couldn't see anyone else. She rushed around, checking the tables and shelves...when she returned, Madam Pince shot her a steely death glare.  
  
"That's not possible. I'm alone."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I see."  
  
Her heart sank. Maybe Tom Riddle was done talking to her.  
  
"This is odd. I've never talked with a book before."  
  
"I can assure you, I am no ordinary book."  
  
"Well, I've got to get my work done. Talk to you later."  
  
"Goodbye, then."  
  
At first it seemed like a neat idea...a book with a mind of its own. Jessica was only half concentrating on the Goblin Rebellions of 1893, while trying to unravel the mystery of the diary. 'Where had it come from? Did someone just drop it?' After all, things like this were nearly impossible to find, and too cool to just be discarded. But what if it was more? What if it wasn't just a book that writes back? Maybe it had hidden properties. 'Like that Moonstone you're supposed to be writing about,' said the nasty voice in the back of her mind. Well, both the diary and essays will have to wait, she thought, collecting her things and strolling off to the Great Hall for dinner. She could smell the chicken curry already.  
  
************  
  
After dinner, she went back up to the Slytherin common room to finish up on the homework....and talk to Tom Riddle some more. Goblin Rebellions done, Moonstone done....half done with Charms...Runes decoded....time to call it a night. Nevermind Tom, she thought. He'll be there tomorrow. Jessica was right. Tom was still there. (History was just as boring, too.)  
  
"Hi, Tom."  
  
"Hello. Back again?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something...."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, there's a big uproar in the school. A student and the hall monitor's cat have been petrified. No one knows who's behind it. Did this ever happen when you were in school?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, it did. Only...a girl was killed. It has something to do with a Chamber of Secrets. Only the true Heir of Slytherin, Salazaar's descendant, can open it. There is something bad in there...a monster, I believe. This is the legend, at least. That's all I know."  
  
"Okay...Thanks anyway. So....would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? History is dreadfully boring today...."  
  
He proceeded to tell her about his muggle father abandoning his witch mother...and how she died.  
  
"Well, class is over. I'll see you later..."  
  
"Alright, then."  
  
Well, Tom was certainly an interesting individual. Over the next few weeks(after finishing most of the homework, of course) they really began to get to know each other. Jessica was kind of in the same boat with Tom, her father was a muggle, and her mother a fierce pureblood advocate...it seems as though Jessica was the "accident" of the family...thus, her mother hated her. Not just because she wasn't from a wizard father...she associated with plenty of muggle-born people. And she made much better marks than her mother ever did, never missing a chance to flaunt that during the (several) rows they had. She got kicked out of the house at the start of term, and to be honest, she thought it was better that way. She hated her mother as well. Tom was different, though...he never tried to judge her in any way...he understood her more than anyone ever had before. It was as if talking to him, pouring her little problems, ideas, anxieties out to him made her feel better. Before she knew it, January was over...and she had made a new friend.  
  
************ 


	3. Out And About

Disclaimer: I don't own much here, except Jess. If I did, I'd be a heck of a lot richer and living on something other than Earl Grey and Ramen noodles. All rights go to the proper people. You know who you * points to author and publishers * are Summary: What if instead of Harry Potter, another found Tom Riddle's book? A/N : This is the first one to be published here. Go me! Many thanks to moonletters (wickedkiwi) for helping a useless newbie like myself. Anyhoo, R/R.  
  
' ' is thoughts " " is speech  
  
************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Out and About"  
  
Jessica really enjoyed talking with Tom. He seemed nice, if not a little strange. Before, they had only exchanged biographies, talked about trivial things like going-ons in class...maybe the Chamber or Harry Potter a time or two.But after a while, she really started thinking.'What did Tom look like? What did he sound like?' She tried not to dwell on it much, instead focusing on her other interests (mostly plants and genetics). However, one day curiosity got the best of her. Finished the Charms exam first, as usual.  
  
"Tom? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"What do you look like?"  
  
Pause. Professor Flitwick looked turned up from his work...  
  
"Well...I'm tall, with black hair and pale skin...thin build."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Uh...I'm kind of short. Reddy-brown hair, green eyes."  
  
Some people were getting out books, others were still scratching away on their parchment.  
  
"Can I ever see you? I mean, with my eyes?"  
  
This was it, she could tell. Why did I ask such a stupid question, she thought.  
  
"There is a way. Difficult, mind you, but possible. It might take a while to prepare."  
  
Maybe it wasn't so stupid after all....  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?'  
  
"Actually, yes, I think I would...."  
  
"To tell the truth...I have been wanting to meet you as well. We'll still be able to talk, but I might be very busy with it..."  
  
"So....when will you be here?"  
  
"Whenever I finish the process....I'll let you know. But in the mean time...carry the diary with you everywhere, just in case."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
The last few people were turning in their papers...Class would soon be over.  
  
"I need to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Goodbye, then. And remember what I said."  
  
This was definitely a change! Now she'd actually be able to meet Tom Riddle! Jessica was ecstatic, working extra-hard in everything, getting all her work done days in advance, trying to clear her after-hours schedule...Just in case. He always did surprise her like that...Timing was everything. She really hoped it wouldn't take too long to arrange. This was possibly the most exciting (but TIRING!) thing to happen since first hearing about OWLs. All the extra work in History, Divination, and (ugh) COMC would be worth it. 'Somehow,' she thought, 'this will all pay off.'  
  
************  
  
Tom was also very busy rearranging his schedule. He too was forced to give up some of his other pursuits at the moment. This had been exactly what he'd been hoping for! A way to worm his way into her mind, her trust...But something (he didn't know what) bothered him. It couldn't be guilt, could it? He had manipulated much nicer people than her before and not felt a bit of remorse. The ends does justify the means, doesn't it? But how... He was suddenly struck with an brilliant idea! Spectacular... It might take up a bit more time, but it was great. Plus, he could put to use a skill he hadn't bothered with in years. That settled it. He got up to stretch, chuckling to himself as he strided out of the common room.  
  
************  
  
Days went by, Jessica eagerly anticipating Tom's arrival. With no work to be done, as she knew, time would seem to crawl. She busied herself with extra lessons from Professor Sprout on caring for her plants...That seemed to work, because before she could realize it, it was already time for a Hogsmead visit. It amazed her how she got her mother's permission in third year...but not as much as the fact that some slimy second year git, Vincent (what the devil was his name...Crabbe?) wanted to take her into the village for Valentine's Day. She instead opted to visit Honeydukes (Chocolate! Bertie Botts!), buy new robes (with a bit of money nicked from her mother's account), and to go read in a nice coffee shop she knew well. Karen Darvish was there, with some Mister-of-the-Moment. All the love in the air almost made her stomach churn. 'Enough of this,' she thought bitterly, stalking out of the shop and making her way back to school. A weird thought occurred to her, 'I wonder if Tom is single? Gah! Why was she wondering this? It never mattered much before.' She set to digging out the diary, tripping over a group of third year girls...Typical Gryffindors. Always around where they shouldn't be.  
  
Ah well, I'll write Tom later. Might as well get back up to school. Got Remedial Divination at 5:oo today.  
  
Jessica weaved in and out of the maddening crowds of students and village-folk, dreading the coming lesson. Trelawny always was a crazy old bat, and Divination was a bunch of gobshite no matter who taught it. What a waste of a good afternoon. 'So...what today? Am I going to die of a rogue bludger in the owlery because Venus is too close to Uranus?' she thought to herself sardonically.  
  
She made her way to the Divination Tower, wishing more and more that she would've rethought her schedule in fourth year. She consoled herself with the fact that after this year she could drop all the useless subjects she had to take. The other classes where harder, but more interesting. Jessica knew she would definitely NEWT in Potions, Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration. Eat that, Granger. Another thought passed through her preoccupied brain: Granger. That rotten little berk was not someone she knew well, or even wanted to. She'd seen her name near, if not at, the top of most grade-lists. It was annoying. Jessica had been the best for a long time running, and wasn't about to give it up so easily to a know- it-all-Mudblood. That was another thing. 'Haven't seen dear old mother since she threw me out. What am I going to do about Summer arrangements?' All these thoughts clammered through her head as she opened the door to the smoky-incense-hazy-cloud that usually greeted them. Joel Welshe, Ravenclaw prefect, was already there, as were Jamie Avery and Adromee Cork, her sort- of friends. But she was already annoyed with herself. No reason to feel worse listening to their catty chatter. Sometimes she wondered if the Divination room wasn't really just the school opium den.  
  
"Settle down, class! All this talking will cloud your inner eyes... if you do have one at all." she added, losing her misty tone at that last bit.  
  
"Today, we are reading palms and comparing results with your dream diary meanings."  
  
She continued yammering for about another quarter-hour, then splitting them into pairs, Jessica with some Gryffindor called Teresa Tenenbaulm.They got to work, finding out that Terri (as she would rather be called) would go on a drinking binge and attempt to do a hair-thinning charm on herself, but accidentally jinx herself and that would be her tragic demise. Not really, but that's what they wrote down. Just then Professor Trelawny glided by.  
  
"May I see your hand?"  
  
"Uh...Sure. I won't die next hour, will I? 'Cause we are having an exam today, and with OWLs so near..."she muttered with mock concern. Terrie sniggered.  
  
"You will not die, not today at least," she added, a hint of acid in her voice.  
  
"But you will find what you think you've lost, and discover things you had not yet found...and you will have in your hands what you wanted all along."  
  
Trelawny's eyes iced over. 'Was this a real prediction?' she thought breathlessly. The rest of the class was stunned into a brief silence before Professor Trewlawny collected their parchment and dismissed them all. Jessica couldn't help wonder if the old bat was....could be...maybe...right. She decided to go visit Professor Sprout about her seeds that she ordered a few weeks back...then go to the library for a bit of light reading.  
  
The had seeds come in. It took an hour or so to get them planted, but her lovely little Devil's Snare-Garnetroot-hybrid wouldn't take too long to grow. The book that she'd been looking for, Dark Arts for Dummies had been checked back in. Maybe if she knew more about it, it would help her be able to defend herself a little better, since that moronic teacher was no help. Know your enemy inside and out, right? She checked it out, slightly worried about Madam Pince's close watch on her. Probably thinks I'm mental, about what happened that day back in January.  
  
Jessica scribbled a quick note for Terrie to meet her at breakfast, and went off to the common room. She wasn't aware how late she'd been up, absorbed in the nearly-new book.Good thing she had a pass...Filch was being awful (worse than usual) since Miss Norris was frozen. Up the stairs, password (Wunderkins), onto the big leather couch, open diary. Fix quill, write...  
  
"Alright in there, Tom?"  
  
"Set this book on the floor and make sure no one's around, if you please..."  
  
She did, nervously checking the common room clock. Why would anyone be out this late? Nearly eleven-thirty.  
  
Her thoughts ceased immediately as a bright flash of light filled the room,followed by fizzling and crackling noises...And there he was. Tall, indeed. Slytherin robes with a prefect badge. Short black hair,pearlescent- white skin...but the most prominent feature had to be his eyes. They were this funny red-orange colour.  
  
Kind of scary, really.  
  
"Tom? Is this...you?' She was trying hard not to stutter...  
  
"Yes, Jessica. This is really me."  
  
She remembered her manners, clamping her jaws shut, but she still couldn't stop staring. Something wasn't right...something about him creeped her out. 'Nonsense,' the voice in her head told her. 'You're just imagining things.' Thankfully, Tom saw fit to break the ice.  
  
"I want to show you something...I don't have long, so hurry..."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just follow me. I hope it's still here, though."  
  
The two Slytherins carefully made their way to a deserted classroom.("This was for Arithmancy in my day," Tom whispered.) Jessica had to admit, roaming the corridors after hours with no means of invisibility was fun...especially when Tom hexed Filch's grubby old robes into a gross shade of hot pink behind his back. He opened up a window on the far wall and (even though it looked way too small) squeezed through. It led to the roof...and the most spectacular view of the Hogwarts grounds Jessica had ever seen.The Quidditch pitch was illuminated by the moon, as was the Great Lake...  
  
'But why are we here?' She followed him up the roof. 'I don't get it.'  
  
Finally, they came to a stop. It was pretty close to the astronomy tower, so there was a great view of the night sky. She snorted, remembering Professor Trelawny-Major-Crackpot's latest prediction for her--  
  
"But you will find what you think you've lost, and discover things you had not yet found...and you will have in your hands what you wanted all along." Maybe...  
  
Tom whipped out his wand, doing a complicated waving-swishy thingy and mumbling some foreign charm she'd never heard before. Nothing appeared to have happened...He stared at the ground for a minute, then the sky, and...jumped. To her surprise (and relief) he didn't fall to his death, but appeared to be standing on... air.  
  
"How? How did you--"  
  
"Just trust in me."  
  
There it was. The magic words. Screw this up, Tom, and you'll be stuck in that book forever, he thought to himself. Time to shift into full-on Snake- Charmer mode.  
  
"I'll fall and die! I can't exactly see where I'm jumping, mind you--"  
  
'Oh, boy...should've seen this coming...'  
  
"Don't worry! I'll catch you. You're not going to fall."  
  
'There. If that didn't work...'  
  
"Okay. On three..."  
  
Leap of faith would be an understatement. Needless to say, she didn't miss the platform. She didn't miss Tom either, come to think of it...  
  
"See? You can trust me, can't you?" he said, getting up from the heap of robes, books,wands,and Slytherins on the see-through floor.  
  
"Yeah...I guess I can."  
  
That did it. The deal was sealed, stamped, and sent out to mail. Tom bowed slightly as a half-smirk graced his pale features...  
  
"Care to..."  
  
Swish-flick-wave-poke-foreign-charm.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
Soft ballroom music came out of nowhere.  
  
'He can't be serious...'  
  
"I...I'm dead clumsy, never learned."  
  
Jessica suddenly became fascinated with her shoelaces. Tom, however, didn't seem bothered at all.  
  
"I can teach you," he said, assuming the usual position. She was nervous beyond words, but she gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder...  
  
"Look, there's no one to be embarrassed in front of up here." He gestured at the empty grounds. She smiled, and decided to at least give it one go...  
  
"But you will find what you think you've lost..."  
  
Jessica was almost certain she'd lost her 'amazing grace'...but after what felt like hours (but alas, could not have been), she thought she did okay for her first attempt at ballroom dancing. She and Tom made their way back to the common room, surpressing giggles (she stepped on him several times) and the portrait gave them a good scolding ("Honestly! What were you doing up so late?!"). She stopped in the common room, picking the book up off the floor.  
  
"I go back into the book automatically when time is up."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Short, thoughtful silence.  
  
"Th...Thank you, Tom. It was fun, it really was...the most I've had in a while."  
  
"It was for me, too. Haven't done that since the last Yule Ball..."  
  
Another silence.  
  
Well, it's now or never, Jessica thought to herself, leaning up and and feeling his lips on hers and---  
  
***********  
  
Light flooded into the dormitory room. It was early Sunday morning, so not a soul was awake yet...except one. Red hair fell across the pillow in weird directions as she rose. Sitting up to stretch (still in yesterday's clothes), Jessica gave a monstrous yawn and realized what had happened the night before.  
  
'Merlin's Beard,' she thought. 'I've fallen arse over ankles for a fifty- year- old Slytherin boy's memory.'  
  
She smiled wide, grabbing her clothes and heading for the showers.  
  
"...and discover things you had not yet found..."  
  
How ironic....and oh... the diary was still here--  
  
"...and you will have in your hands what you wanted all along."  
  
She stopped dead, pondering the prophecy which she had heard only yesterday.  
  
'Maybe Trelawny's not such a complete fraud,' she thought, traipsing out the door and into the corridor. This was turning out to be a lovely Sunday morning....even Filch was feeling cheery. Maybe that hex did some good after all. Heaven knows the rest of the evening did. 


	4. Doing Ones Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own much here, except Jess. If I did, I'd be a heck of a lot richer and living on something other than Earl Grey and Ramen noodles. All rights go to the proper people. You know who you * points to author and publishers * are Summary: What if instead of Harry Potter, another found Tom Riddle's book? A/N : This is the first one to be published here. Go me! Many thanks to moonletters (wickedkiwi) for helping a useless newbie like myself. Anyhoo, R/R.  
  
************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Doing One's Duty"  
  
February faded into March extremely quick, despite the overwhelming workload dealt out by all the teachers. Even if she was a workaholic lately, that didn't stop Jessica from thinking about Tom, about what happened on Valentine's Day; it kept her spirits up, needless to say. No matter how rotten her future was predicted to be, she was still working her butt off in Divination. Professor Trelawny was right that time, wasn't she? Maybe she'd be able to make another prediction-a real one. Who knows? Maybe she was just Nostradomus in disguise. Jessica hadn't written to Tom since that night, but she was certain he was thinking about her. 'I can't believe I let this happen,' she thought, scribbling a note to Terrie during DADA. But she wasn't the only one who was feeling different....  
  
***********  
  
Tom stalked around the common room lazily, remembering that night. 'She hasn't written since,' he thought. 'That could mean many things, though. She could hate me. She could be too busy. Maybe she's getting afraid of the book. Or me...' He shook his head. Why was he worried about some girl and what she thought of him? It didn't matter, she was just a tool. Or is she? 'Maybe she means more. ' It can't be! "I love her," he said aloud, the words tasting peculiar. He had thought long and hard on this, and he never thought it would happen. It could jeopardize his future plans! It could put him in an awful position--it would give him a weakness. 'And that is the one thing I do not need,' he thought, moodily flipping through a book laying on the table. Before this even started, he had committed himself first and foremost to doing his duty. Now...This girl...She really threw a wrench in the works. No, no, no. Not right. This would have to be dealt with. Not now, but...later. 'I still need her,' he thought. 'I still need the chamber opened.'  
  
************  
  
The dormitory door burst open, the red-haired girl rushing in and tossing her books helter-skelter on the closest bed. 'Finally done with all those stupid essays! Now I can get back to Tom.' She caught her breath instantly, a horrible thought crossing through her burned-out brain. 'Maybe he doesn't want to talk? Maybe that night freaked him out.' There was another thing...why were his eyes that weird color? She made a mental note to ask him sometime, still pondering whether or not to write. In the end, she cast her doubts cast aside; picked up the nearest quill and started writing.  
  
"Hi, Tom. Sorry it's been so long! Been overloaded with work for OWLs...you know the drill.Okay in there?"  
  
"There you are! Jessica mi'dear...thought I'd frightened you off."  
  
'Oh. Bad thing to say.'  
  
"Listen...there's something I want to ask you...about that night...Valentine's...when you came out. Your eyes weren't...they were this funny orange colour. Why is that?"  
  
Uh-oh. He had forgotten about that...Best she didn't know yet, though. Need more trust tests before he dropped that bomb...  
  
"Oh, that? Just a glitch in the transforming process. Nothing to worry over."  
  
'Tom, you are one smooth criminal,' he thought, 'A great liar.'  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
'Whew. At least that explanation satisfied her for now. Well...if you don't ask her now...' he thought.  
  
"Jessica? Can I ask you a bit of a personal question?"  
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
"Is there anyone in particular you REALLY loathe? Anyone at all?"  
  
'Why does he want to know that?' wondered Jessie.  
  
"Can I ask YOU something?"  
  
"Fire away, Jessie-dear."  
  
"Is...is there a way to bring you back...forever?"  
  
'HERE IT IS! I KNEW IT!'  
  
"Yes, there is..."  
  
'Hold your excitement, Tom...she can sense it...'  
  
"But I'll need your full trust and assistance."  
  
"What do I need to do?"  
  
'This was it! A way to be able to see Tom all the time!'  
  
"Do you trust in me?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Just give me the word."  
  
"What you'll need to do is this..."  
  
************  
  
It didn't seem too difficult, and it benefited Jessica right away...She ran to the common room of the Gryffindors, asking the Fat Lady for Hermione...  
  
I hope this works...  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Thank Merlin! There's been an accident in Myrtle's bathroom! Went haywire on Terrie, Myrtle did! Gave her awful fur all over her face. You've got to help, you're one of the best witches I know..."  
  
Hermione seemed skeptical...  
  
'Oh, she's looking at me funny...please work...'  
  
"Okay...show me where she went."  
  
'Yes! The deal is sealed, Tom...'  
  
They ran down the corridor to Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione opened the door...Terrie was doing some pretty convincing shrieking....  
  
"Hey, you liar! She's perfectly fi--"  
  
'All ready Tom! Come and get it!'  
  
A rush of feeling swept through her...Tom Riddle was possessing her! She walked up to Hermione and Terrie...simple knock-out spell....speak to the sink, open for me...And then...she awoke.Abruptly snapping out of the trance-like state, she looked around. Hermione was gone, but so was Tom.Terrie had awoken, as well.  
  
"Good work, Terrie. This will work, I promise..."  
  
"I don't know, Jess...where did she go?"  
  
"Back...to the common room."  
  
"Jess, I don't like this! Something's fishy!"  
  
"Just...shut up! You don't know..."  
  
She dismissed the other girl's pleas with a wave of the hand. But wait...Terrie couldn't back out! It was far too late for that...  
  
'What if she tells?'  
  
"Terrie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Swear to me...You won't tell anyone about what happened here."  
  
"Okay. I won't tell."  
  
The terrified look in her eyes said otherwise.  
  
"Go on back to your common room. I'm going back to mine."  
  
Which was a lie. She couldn't sleep. Picking up the diary and quill she was instructed to bring, she began to write.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
A small blotch appeared upon the page.  
  
"That's good...There are things which I need to tell you."  
  
"Like what? Why exactly did you need Hermione?"  
  
"Well...I am a memory. You know that by now. I can only be made whole by...sharing another's body and soul. That's why I needed Hermione. She's still alive...if that's what you wanted to know..."  
  
'Not in a day's time, though,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay...but..."  
  
"Is there anything you wish to tell me? Any doubts you might have?"  
  
For a split second, she considered this...but remembering that night...the feel of his arms around her...having that forever...  
  
"No. Nothing..."  
  
"That's good. You know, you will be rewarded greatly when I return? I'll be here forever."  
  
Wait, Jessica thought quickly. Tom Marvolo Riddle? Where had she heard that before?  
  
Oh. Oh...Merlin's Beard....  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yes, Jessie-dear?"  
  
"Are you...Voldemort?"  
  
Uh-oh. Major Uh-oh. Well, she had already dropped the bomb for him.  
  
"Jessica...I love you very much...don't think less of me, but I can see how you would. Yes. I am Lord Voldemort. "  
  
"Oh...I just wondered...I...need to go..."  
  
"Wait. Just think on it. You've already gotten this far into it. After a certain point, there's no turning back. Think of the rewards, Jessie- dear...you'll be able to get back all which you have lost, take revenge on those who have done you wrong..."  
  
'He means mother,' she thought.  
  
"...but more importantly...we'll be together."  
  
'Curses,' he thought. 'There I go, getting weak and sentimental.'  
  
"Let me sleep on it, okay? Or...whenever I decide."  
  
"Alright. Sweet dreams, dearest."  
  
Jessica didn't go back to the common room. She couldn't bare to leave this place; stewing over her feelings for Tom. 'Yes, I do love him...I'd do anything.'  
  
Anything? Even cause harm to her friends? Even die?  
  
'Well...I've got no home to go back to. No wonderful, loving family. No real friends. What's there to lose? Hey, Tom loves me. More than anyone else has, at least...So...I might as well do it.' Professor Trewlaneys voice floated in her mind. "...And you will find in your hands what you wanted all along."  
  
The diary was still clutched in her hands limply...The sun would be rising soon. 'Yes. This is what I want...more than anything...'  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yes, Jessie-dear?"  
  
"I...want to do it. I'll help you. Just say the word and I'm there."  
  
"Thank you, Jessica."  
  
"Thank you, Tom..."  
  
She shut the book and reclined against the row of sinks...Finally...She belonged somewhere. Not in a mansion full of prim old ladies, not in a school full of young witches and wizards, not out on the streets alone...but in the arms of the Dark-Lord-to-be. 


	5. Under Pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own much here, except Jess. If I did, I'd be a heck of a lot richer and living on something other than Earl Grey and Ramen noodles. All rights go to the proper people. You know who you * points to author and publishers * are Summary: What if instead of Ginny Weasley, another found Tom Riddle's book? A/N : This is the first one to be published here. Go me! Many thanks to moonletters (wickedkiwi) for helping a useless newbie like myself. Anyhoo, R/R.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Under Pressure  
  
Jessica missed the first class that day, trying to pull herself together. She wasn't really too shaken about the events of the previous night, she just needed a little time to formulate a plot...to get her ducks in a row. This was a great undertaking, joining the Dark Lord. This may turn out to be more dangerous than she expected, but hey...the only good advice her mother ever gave her was to "follow the power". Yeah, Mum's gonna be singing a different tune soon enough. She remembered something else, too...Dark Arts for Dummies. At first, she only checked it out for defense purposes; but now, it actually served a purpose. She fished it out of her trunk and tossed it into her bag for later. It didn't matter that she'd missing History, but she may need Transfiguration someday soon.  
  
************  
  
"Falabad, Udah?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Fitzgerald, Mariah?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Garamound, Albert?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Granger, Hermione?"  
  
No answer. Professor McGonagall looked up, faintly surprised. "Has anyone seen Miss Granger today?"  
  
Jessica looked up from her book around the class...Terrie was sitting next to one of the Weaslys...looking thoroughly troubled. She raised her hand. No! Don't do it! Don't tell...  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"You've seen her?"  
  
"She... was in the hospital wing. A... jinx backfired on her." Oh...Good. I knew I could count on you, Terrie... Professor McGonagall eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Very well, then."  
  
Roll was taken and the lesson was started. Professor McGonagall reminded the students of the dangers of the corridors, with the two new attacks... Jessica could barely concentrate on turning her beetle into a Brazilian nut. I wonder if she's going to rat me out? She can't! She was there, helping me do it! Heck, she came up with the idea of the diversion...  
  
"Miss Sabrahilde? Would you mind sharing with us all your deep thoughts? Or would you rather demonstrate the transfiguring?"  
  
"Oh, erm...Sorry, Professor..." She succeeded in turning the body, but it still scuttled around on short little legs.  
  
"I'll need to see you after class, Miss Sabrahilde." Ick. Embarrassing.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Chuh! What else could go wrong? The Professor drifted over to survey someone else's work, as Jessica slowly melted into the floorboards.  
  
After class, she went up to the Professor's office and knocked. Much to Jessica's surprise, she wasn't angry or annoyed; but worried.  
  
"Miss Sabrahilde, I'm sure you're aware that you are one of Slytherin's top students. Even though you are not in my house, I recognize brilliance when I see it."  
  
The red-head stayed silent.  
  
"I also recognize an over-stressed student when I see one. I've been watching you and you have been putting forth remarkable effort. There is no doubt in my mind you will ace the majority of your OWLs, but I don't think you need to be so hard on yourself. I've sent a request to Professor Snape to let you take the rest of this week off. That will give you today and tomorrow, plus the weekend to compose yourself. If you have any problems, feel free to speak with me or your house head."  
  
Silence again...  
  
"This is okay with you, Jessica?"  
  
"Wha--Oh, yes. Very good. I...I needed a short break..."  
  
Actually, it wasn't. She loved most of her classes and would especially miss Herbology; but why complain? It would give her some extra time to study up on the Dark Arts. As she made her way to the common room, she was stopped. The diary in her bag was burning hot! That meant Tom needed to speak with her immediately. She steered into the closest unused classroom and began writing.  
  
"Tom! Are you okay?"  
  
"I thought I might warn you, about that friend of yours. I don't like he, she'll tell. I can sense it."  
  
"I don't think she will," she wrote, shaking her head to herself, "We've got her good and terrified..."  
  
"Okay, just watch yourself. Big things are about to happen, Jessie. Big things, indeed. Just be careful whenever you're around Moaning Myrtle's toilet...better yet, come visit later. I want to show you something."  
  
"Maybe later...I need to have a word with Terrie. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye, and don't forget what I told you."  
  
Jessica shut the book and walked out into the open again, it was time to switch classes. But someone was running her way. It couldn't be her, could it? I mean, she was there, she helped...  
  
"Jess! I didn't mean to, it just slipped out! Oh, I'm so sorry...See? He was talking to me, asking me funny questions, and I accidentally told him we saw her in the toilet last night..." The blond girl was clearly in hysterics...  
  
"Terrie! Who? Who did you tell?!"  
  
Jessica grabbed her shoulders, as if to shake her out of it.  
  
"Har-Harry Potter and that Weasley boy..."  
  
She unhanded the Hufflepuff immediately and did the one thing she could-- run full-tilt to Myrtle's bathroom. They could already be there! That Potter boy could speak the language of snakes. As for Terrie, she'd be dealt with later... The only person who was in danger now was Tom, and that would not do! She threw open the door, only to find the sinks already opened. I hope I'm not too late!  
  
************  
She wasn't. No sign of anyone anywhere. She looked down into the deep, abysmal-looking pit. How long was it? Was there anything dangerous at the bottom? Well, who cares?! I'll just do it and-- Jessica took a deep breath and jumped. There wasn't anything but a huge tunnel. She slid down the foul-smelling, slippery surface, only to fly out of the tube and headfirst into a wall. It was a huge cavern! And what was this--It appeared to be a giant skin rotting on the ground. It had to be at least sixty feet long! Blimey! Is this where he lives?  
  
"Tom?" she croaked weakly into the darkness.  
  
"Tom?" A little louder.  
  
"Tom, where are you!?"  
  
The cavern started rocking violently, as if an earthquake was roaring through, Jessica fell over, landing on a sharp rock. She looked around wildly, wondering where this came from. The walls were lined with pipes. Mammoth ones, like the one she came in on.  
  
Squelch.  
  
Oh God. What was that? Oh shi---  
  
That was all she was able to get out before a, a.....well....she didn't actually see what it was. Jessica was too busy shrieking and crouching into a ball on the floor to even notice the enormous snake thing towering over her. But out of nowhere, she heard a voice, speaking that funny language....  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Jessie! Don't look yet!"  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
She did as she was told, staying curled up in a ball...until she felt familiar arms around her.  
  
"Tom! You're here...what was that, it nearly ate me..."  
  
"Sh..It's the basilisk. I can control it, so you're safe. Just don't look at it..."  
  
"SHE TOLD! SHE RATTED US ALL OUT!" The red-head was in hysterics now, screeching and cursing her head off...  
  
"Hey,hey...I told you so...Don't worry, no one will believe her....Relax!"  
  
"She....t-t-t-told Potter!"  
  
Tom nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"WHO?!"  
  
"H-h-h-harry Potter! And Ron Weasly!"  
  
Tom looked as though Christmas had come early.  
  
"She told Potter? Oh, Jessie! That's wonderful!"  
  
"Uh?" The poor girl was soaked to the bone and utterly clueless.  
  
"Now...I can finish what I set out to do!" He resumed his normal tone.  
  
"You've been trying to kill him? But why?"  
  
"Long story, but I daresay it won't matter for long. The process is nearly complete."  
  
He gestured over to a limp pile of black robes lying on the slime-caked floor a few feet away.  
  
Granger?  
  
"That's right. As she loses strength, I gain it. And soon, her little Mudblood self will be stone-cold dead. That solves both of our problems, doesn't it?"  
  
Jessica nodded dumbly. The tales keep getting taller, she thought.  
  
Just then, Tom stood bolt upright, a puzzled look about him....'Where is he?' said Tom, hissing. 'Go--go kill him. or leave him to me.' Tom mouthed the odd words, almost becoming one with the beast itself. And Jessica just laid there at his feet...  
  
'How did I get myself into this?' She felt around for her wand....  
  
'But...How am I going to get us out of it?'  
  
Tom stood stock-still, looking horrified, but at the same time, a crazed look of delight spread across his eerie pale face.  
  
"Potter," he said acidly."I hoped you would come." 


	6. Not In A Billion Years

Title: Solving a Riddle Author: Gin MacGreggor Feedback: I take constructive criticism surprisingly well. Disclaimer: I don't own much here, except Jess. If I did, I'd be a heck of a lot richer and living on something other than Earl Grey and Ramen noodles. All rights go to the proper people. You know who you * points to author and publishers * are. Summary: What if instead of Ginny Weasley, another found Tom Riddle's book? A/N : This is the first one to be published here. Go me! Many thanks to moonletters (wickedkiwi) for helping a useless newbie like myself. Anyhoo, R/R.  
  
' ' is thoughts " " is speech  
  
************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Not in a Billion Years"  
  
Harry Potter had entered the main chamber, slimy and filthy as Jessica herself. Tom turned to her momentarily.  
  
"Go over with the Mudblood--I've got a bit of unfinished business to attend to. Stay out of the way." She nodded, obeying him.....as he went over to the Potter boy. Jessica felt Hermione's limp hand. Cold as ice; was she dead yet?  
  
Tom had set the overgrown snake after Harry, and proceeded to stand there, mouthing it instructions-a bird had flown in and gave something to him. She didn't see what, it was too far away. But whatever it was, Tom was not amused.  
  
"YOU MAY HAVE BLINDED THE BASILISK, BUT IT CAN STILL HEAR AND SMELL YOU!" he roared, echoes bouncing about the chamber's disgusting walls. Potter had taken off into one of the pipes again, snake hot on his heels. Maybe now...  
  
"Tom?" she tried to sound more confident than she felt, "He can't hurt you, can he?" I can't tell her the truth, thought Tom. But how can Potter figure it out anyway? If she's got it with her.  
  
"Do you have the book, Jessie?" 'Whoops.'  
  
"Uh..." 'Where was it?!'  
  
"I..." 'Oh my Gods! I just had it right here!'  
  
"I think...I think I dropped it!" she wailed, immediately getting up to search the murky waters near the entrance to the main chamber. "No! Just stay..." 'I'm so stupid! I'm....'  
  
She suddenly remembered the wand clutched in her hand.' DUH. I'm a WITCH.'  
  
"Accio diary!" Jessica called out. Nothing happened.  
  
"Damn it! ACCIO DIARY!" Again, nothing.  
  
She ran over, tugging on Tom's sleeve... "Why won't it work? Why?" "I don't--" "Looking for this?"  
  
Potter staggered out of one of the pipes, bleeding badly...with the diary in one hand and a sword in the other. Okay, where the devil did THAT come from? Tom's glance shot over to the boy, pure fury in his orange eyes.  
  
"The basilisk! How..." "Yeah, it's very dead over there--" he gestured to the huge entrance pipe, "Very handy hat. Gave me this sword."  
  
"But you're still going to die." Jessica didn't know why, but she just started yammering. "Basilisk poison is quick. you'll be dead in less than a minute!" Harry was--smiling? He set the sopping book on the floor beside Hermione and....  
  
"NO! STOP!"  
  
'No! Please, don't do it!' she thought frantically, in hysterics. Harry drove the sword through it.  
  
Jessica was screaming her head off as Tom gave her one last pained look and burst into one big explosion of light. Jessica immediately went after Potter, scratching and beating and--  
  
Everything went black.  
  
************  
  
The first thing Jessica saw was a window. Bright sunshine, trees swaying in the summery breeze. 'Good Lord, my head hurts.... where am I? Oh- -I bet the Cactus Potion blew up. I must be in the hospital. I need to tell Tom, I bet he's worried....' She slowly sat up, noticing no one else in her ward.  
  
Groping around in her bag, she got out a quill, inkwell, and the-- 'Where's the diary?' She heard voices outside the door, so she tossed it all back into her bag. The doors opened and three people came in. Albus Dumbledore, a tall, beautiful blond woman, and (she recognized him from her mother's parties) Mr. Malfoy. 'What in Merlin's name is going on here?' she thought wildly.  
  
"Oh, Lucius...is this her?"  
  
"Yes it is, Narcissa. So, we will be taking care of her for the time being, Albus?" asked Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"That's right. If you'll excuse us a second, I think she needs a bit of a fill-in." replied Professor Dumbledore, thoughtfully.  
  
"Surely. We'll be outside with her things." The headmaster turned to face her.  
  
"Hello, Miss Sabrahilde. I'm glad to see you're up and at it."  
  
"Headmaster? Where's--"  
  
"Lord Voldemort is far away right now. Don't worry. We have received information that you were under the Imperious Curse during this mad ordeal. No punishment will be given. Older and more experienced wizards have been fooled by Voldemort..."  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, sir, but..."  
  
Jessica thought briefly about that time on the roof, she'd felt so safe and almost...loved. "Can the Dark Lord ever come back?"  
  
The old man looked very thoughtful for a second. "Yes, I do believe it's possible. Ah!"  
  
Jessica ignored the fact that the headmaster was filching some of her Bertie Botts, nearly squealing with delight. She could only think of how they could bring him back. He could come back! But then--  
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore? Where will I go for the summer?" He spat out the horseradish flavored bean in a nearby dustbin.  
  
"You've been unconscious for about two days. I hate to break such depressing news; but your mother has died during this time. It seems as though a curse backfired on her." Jessica felt happy with the previous news, but with her mum gone....She felt like a million dollars! As Terrie would say, in any case.  
  
"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have agreed to care for you over the summer until you find a permanent home. Perhaps you know their son, Draco?" She nodded, having heard of the boy. He was the Slytherin seeker.  
  
"Well, the feast has started. I think you might want to dress and get down to it?"  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." He left, leaving a small box on the table. It was a package from Terrie. Inside it was a muggle radio, with a note attached.  
  
************  
  
Dear Jessica,  
  
I'm so sorry I opened my big, fat mouth! I hope it all worked out for the better, though. Anyway, here's something for you. I know, muggle items won't work within Hogwarts, but I've enchanted it to play anyways. It gets most of the stations right out of London! I hope you like it.  
  
Your friend,  
Terrie  
  
************  
  
She smiled slightly, setting the note down and turned the dial, just like she learned to do in Muggle Studies in third year, to a popular station.  
  
"...Could you take my picture....'cause I won't remember...."  
  
She liked this song, having heard it before with Terrie. Suddenly, the sadness hit. 'I wish I could've got his picture before, but I'll never forget. I won't.'  
  
Jessica wiped her eyes and tossed on a uniform, heading for the End- of-Term Feast. The food wouldn't taste near as good, nothing would.  
  
'At least I've got a family for a while. And, I'll be with him someday. I swear.' After the feast, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy (and Draco) came to collect her from the train.  
  
"So..."said Draco, when their 'parents' were out of earshot. " What was the Dark Lord like? Was he nearly as frightening as most people think?" Jessica smiled inwardly.  
  
"Not at all. He's...." She found she was at a loss for words. "...a good ballroom dancer."  
  
She laughed at his disbelieving _expression. This might actually be fun for a change, having a family like them. Jessica smiled, a real smile this time, and took one last look at the gorgeous Hogwarts sunset.  
  
'I'll never forget this, not in a billion years.' 


End file.
